Prathos Ehredrache
Prathos Ehredrache, better known as Promitarre Aegus Bonecrasher, was a vengeful Promethean gone rogue after the death of his lover Karme Au'Seidonian Holyflame. Set for revenge, Prathos rose from the Ashes of Aegus' life, slaughtering enough of the Renderra's enemies to be granted a barony he has named Dracheheim. Prathos carries the secret of his life as Aegus with him to the grave, and has no intent to tell others of who he was and what he had done. History Early Childhood Aegus was a child born to two Hephaestian smiths in the Worshipper city of North Chaele. His mother a skilled Smeltress, and his father a strong smith, Aegus didn't realize he was set to be a battle-mage from this combination. Learning to walk and talk, Aegus was raised surrounded by slaves, constantly reminded he was superior to them. He took this as a form of entitlement, building upon an arrogant personality he'd one day develop. By age five, Aegus was sent to basic education at the hands of Hadeans and Atinaese, soaking knowledge in combat and history of the empire like a sponge. This didn't limit Aegus' creativity, however. The young boy exterminated a small hellcat infestation. He baited the traps, made from wooden crates with rats pinned by their tails to the back, a simple but effective box trap. As the cats ran into the boxes after the rats, Aegus used a sharpened stick to stab them, repeatedly, through a hole in the crate. An angry child, the Hadeans took notice of this talent, but saw it needed proper refinement. On his seventh birthday, Aegus was sent to join the Epimethean Rate as a trainee. Epimethean Training The Beginning Early on, Aegus was sent to work with other Epimethean Trainees. Some of them were extremely strong, some fast, and some smarter. Aegus went from being one of the best in his city, to being average. He couldn't stand it. His arrogance and pride resurfaced, forcing him to push himself forward to his limits. While the others swam in the cool streams feeding into the West side of the Lum, Aegus swam in the hot waters coming from the Volcano until his skin was raw and pink. While the others fought in spars with goat-leather padding, Aegus made himself go barechested, wearing only a belted kilt. He ran barefoot on the rough soils, and hunted animals twice his size. Aegus even spoke to Hadeans to learn potential ways to make himself far stronger, eating the hormone-rich parts of out of the beasts he hunted. Brains, hearts, and various other sources of hormones became a main staple of Aegus' meat intake by age nine. Once Aegus was ten, he and his class of similarly aged boys and girls had the real training. All of them were to shed their protective padding, swim in the hotter streams, and run barefoot on the jagged rocks. Aegus had done this before, which pushed his limits beyond the other youth. While they struggled, he excelled due to his conditioning in the environment already. Top of his Class Now tall, strong, and proving himself, it wasn't long until Aegus was tested in a real scenario, though the circumstances were not as expected. The Atinaese training gave a War call, pounding upon a war drum as a group of bandits charged the training camp. Aegus grabbed a hatchet, choosing not to form up with the others, cleaving it into one's leg. Ripping the leg loose, Aegus left it on the ground before smashing the bandit's skull in with the blunt side of the tool. Not expecting the brutality of a camp of Epimetheans, the bandits fled, leaving Aegus with a dead bandit, and his split leg. As a trophy, Aegus removed the femur from the bandit, glassing the end into a twisted, gnarly club. Other students began to fear Aegus, and not without reasoning! Aegus kept moving through his class, his arrogance becoming a self-defence in and of itself. His cocky stance and attitude tended to make people not want to fight him, even if they could win if they did fight. By age 14, Aegus was organising tactical formations, including devising a way to use the Dragonwolf-Riding Cerberites in a brutal tactic against any organised formation. Moving back to Vulcan's Lament for further training, Aegus soon saw a rather lovely girl by the name of Karme. Karme was a Pyromancer, only a few years younger than him. During his lessons with the military, Aegus grew close with her, learning fire magic alongside her from their teacher. Acting a little more than friends, Aegus was soon pulled away from Karme to learn from the Labour caste. Working metal, Aegus became fascinated with Mithril, even though he'd never work it himself. So durable, yet so light... He figured it was the best metal for armour possible. Aegus moved toward the Religious, where he learned more on the faith as well as finer, honourable arts such as sword-work. A final stop, Aegus had to go to the Specialists, using his knowledge with traps to further prove himself. Done rotating with his studies, Aegus was considered for the final ascension to Promethean at age 18. The Helmet The goal Aegus worked his entire life over was soon within his grasps. Donning the helmet of a Promethean, Aegus began his final ascension. Part of this entailed Aegus training even more brutally. Weapons went from blunted training ones, to razor sharp. Nights jogging turned to entire days. Needless to say, Aegus spent almost all his time training, sleeping, or eating to maintain his physique. What little humanity he had left was stripped away, leaving a weapon. A cold, calculating killing machine. Their trainer, Promitarre Achilleus the Untouched, was known for running into battle with arrows barely hitting him, by pure luck. He was a tough trainer, teaching many of the older Prometheans among the Worshippers into what they are, the Elites who led the charges to Misthalin. As Aegus reached the first ascension trial, he was set with teams of two to find a dragon dagger in a set of ruins. Dionytes brought four chained dragons there, setting two free. The chained two, in anger of capture, slaughtered many of Aegus' class. From the weakest to the strongest, Aegus had to fight with his partner, while allies burned across the ruins. Aegus' partner went to grab the dagger, while Aegus himself began hurling magic to distract the dragons. When his partner returned, they went to gather their friends' bodies. Of the four teams of two, Aegus' was the only with no losses. One team suffered an immediate death and eventually fatal injury, another had a permantly crippled man and a plethora of bloodlost, while the last team had an Epimethean ripped into two pieces, a friend of Aegus', burned beyond recognition. This experience was horribly traumatic, only further hardening Aegus' lack of humanity. Aegus was eventually pulled from the classes by the Atinaese Promethean himself, given a final challenge to earn what should be his. Aegus was to lead a group of assorted Worshippers into the Fremennik held Daemonheim, a frontline charge from the North by sea. Building rafts, Aegus' squad of twenty landed there and wreaked pure havoc, fire magi burning tents while Aegus himself fought with little more than a bone club. Taking a smith hostage, Aegus managed to also convince the man to defect to the Worshippers, making steel for them rather than rot in chains as the other Fremennik would. Promitarre Aegus Gaiaximus Guard Guard Duty is a proud moment for most Prometheans. They finally start to wear their helmets, and outrank most Worshippers. Aegus, however, was disapointed. It was long hours of drills, following a man half the day while he went about daily tasks. Day in, day out, Aegus was growing bored by the second week. Then second month. During these times of monotony, his mind drifted toward tactical thinking. How to organise troops, concepts for weapons and shields, and occasionally, his mind drifted to a sweet, red haired lass he knew in training... But his attention always hardened and refocused, as the Gaiaximus stepped out of one room to continue his daily routine. One day, Aegus kept walking behind, wondering what the Gaiaximus even did besides train himself to avoid assassins, as usual. Looking straight ahead, he saw what seemed to be a shadow move across the hall, unusual, considering it was too human-like to be man in Promethean armour, and didn't seem to be one of the Caste-Leaders either. Not at this hour. As the shadow moved back into the hallway, Aegus shoved the King of the Worshippers out of the way, poisoned darts snaring between the scales of his armour, puncturing the hides enough to poke the skin. Aegus bombed forward, his spear lunging into the shadow, to find an assassin (Worshipper born looking to claim the title of Gaiximus by murder as tradition stated) stuck by the lower body to the weapon. Breathing heavily, Aegus had other Prometheans help the Gaiaximus back to his room, covered, while he himself was given immediate help by Hadeans outside the Citadel. For honour and protecting the Gaiaximis successfully, Aegus was given a promotion away from the Honour Guard, and to the Blades. Promethean Blade Aegus' rise to power was not underestimated. As he reached Blade, Aegus noted the presence of a familiar, red haired woman walking about Daemonheim's upper tiers; but she seemed too low class to be up there of her own right. Escorted by the head of the Religious Caste and her brother, Aegus realised he once again found Karme. Approaching her, it took a few moments before she realised who he was. He had changed a lot in appearances since then. Aegus took her to meet the smith from the year prior, recruited to the labour caste from Aegus' raid, Dunvald Eisschild. Dunvald and Karme began to talk, but notably, Aegus noted a bit of chemistry, in a platonic way. Drawing out his designs from long periods of guard-work, Aegus brought the question to the table as to whether these were possible to design... And with some tweaking, they could be. Aegus was pleased, allowing the two to work on his personal arsenal while he himself had moved on to deal with a recent rebellion involving the At-Artemisian, Peony Draconis. Standing near the Zealot solely to observe, Peony challenged the two to a match to the death, the next day. Typical of Lord Zealot, the Dionyte smiled, "Not tomorrow. If you fight, you fight now." Aegus and Zealot fought Peony, in a fight far under their skill-level. Moving on, Aegus gained reputation from doing jobs on the side. Brutally tearing apart warbands with his tactics, it wasn't long before the time came for Aegus to be promoted to Overseer. Promethean Overseer Aegus' brutality was fairly renowned by this point. Not only to his enemies, but to discipline his own troops. To do so, he used his preffered bludgeoning weapon, the bone club made from the first man he slew. Aegus was appointed to oversee the learning of a fresh group of Epimetheans, after formulating a tactic to remove a fading, but present enemy. The group learned from Aegus well, even as Aegus himself had the pleasure to learn under Ataleus. Feeling the need to challenge himself, Aegus went to Falador bar disguised, awaiting a moment to attack a Knight and warn, the Worshippers would return. Eventually a rather zealous, unhelmed Kinshra approached and met a swift crack from the bone club. Falling to the floor, the neck was broken. Ending a fight between Arthfael Olivriar and a petty noble, Aegus dragged the Noble outside, threw him against the building, dumped beer over his head, and took the family sword he carried. The Noble persisted to arrange a meeting with the Worshippers to have the sword returned. Aegus returned it as a molten, liquid metal puddle thrown from his hand for the Noble's face. Aegus' work with the Epimetheans was proven as they won a Divine Energy well, even as the Worshipper's enemies faded into the background. The Epimetheans have become one of his favourite achievements, now aware of how Achilleus must feel, even as leader of the Hermites. Aegus was given one, final promotion amongst the Prometheans, something he could not aspire any higher to do himself. Gifted a chance to lead the invasion of Kandarin, Aegus was soon forced to halt for the Peace Fights. Refereeing a few fights, Aegus was soon disgusted with this role. He was jealous that Ataleus could fight, whereas he himself could not. Bitter, Aegus was moody and tempermental, persuading Karme to return to Daemonheim while he vented himself in drinking imported rum. Prathos, Prathos, Raghnarra When his love died, Aegus was ruined. He quit his position and broke his honour codes, leaving the world he knew to face her killers head on. Faking his own death after a duel wounding Pyralis, Aegus made a funeral pyre and lit it with another body, leaving his old belongings behind. He now uses the name "Prathos." Glory, in the Worshipper Tongue. He eventually found a lead, while laying low in the Druidic town of Taverley. A woman, by the name of Evelyn Renderra claimed to have been held captive by a group of similar description to the one Prathos was seeking. He knew by the cuts on his loved one's body it was a crude weapon used, Asgarnian Steel's flexibility poorly put to use in a slashing blade, preventing a clean cut. Prathos went with Evelyn and Gabriel Everric to investigate the order. Driven by rage, Prathos made quick work of an overwhelming group of the members until a spell hurled him in his heavy steel against a wall, head first. The resulting concussion left him out cold, and if not for Evelyn's quick thinking, would have left the warrior dead. Evelyn and Gabriel left in persuit of the Grandmaster of the Order, Cristoforo d'Croce. When Prathos awakened, he found that reinforcements had began to patrol the tunnels again, to block escape from the underground base. Allowing his rage to take hold, Prathos picked them off to work his way back to where Evelyn and Gabriel were. He did this in time to see Evelyn knock-out Cristoforo, in addition to noting the many, many corpses of people who "atoned with their torment for their sins." Their sins, listed on their chest were mostly slurs, showing the blatant racism and fanatacism of the leader to even consider this. However, the Modus Opperendi matched what Prathos' beloved bore, so the old warrior could rest in some veil of peace, with the believe the killer may be deceased. Prathos made contact with Salarip, his long time rival-turned friend, to inform him the path of revenge was clear. Prathos retired to Taverley, to carry out his duties as a Hedge Knight at Evelyn and Gabriel's request, eventually swearing an oath of Friendship to the Renderra and Everric. The Ehredrache Prathos was soon offered a small rocky island as a Barony. Knowing what his old home at Daemonheim was like, Prathos accepted it and began the process of converting it into a small home. He eventually settled with a Karamjan woman named Nontle, taking her as his wife. He choose the name Ehredrache, Fremennik for "Dragon Glory." Hunting down Achilleus proved hard, but slaying him was all Aegus needed to be put to rest. Prathos' secret was safe, and that was all that mattered to him. Reborn Life for Prathos calmed down. As the Worshippers began to be forgotten, he decided to visit an old friend. Dunvald Eisschild, better known as Dunvald Frostshield, was a blacksmith within the Order of the Raven. It was when Prathos dropped Achilleus' helmet, combined with the old dragonhide from Ataleus, that Prathos left a request. Recreate the armour, designed for a Raven. A Renderra Servant, wearing armour so Promethean in appearance it would intimidate foes. This required some searching. Prathos began a hunt for the Warpriests of the four major Gods, taking scraps of their armour's metal. Bringing back hunks of sacred metal to be purified, he set out again to slay a pair of black dragons. Using his ornamental shield, he defended himself from the flame. Slaying them gave him the leather he would need for the armour, and the most choice pieces at that. Removing some bones, Prathos brought the materials back to Dunvald. With some minor experimentation, the armour invoked new influences from the Order of the Raven. The hardest part, of course, would be to recreate the helmet. Prathos went to the ashes where Aegus' equipment was burned. Scrounging through Rubble, he found the old and battered helmet he once wore as an overseer, bringing back the frame for experimentation. Naturally, Dragon metal was hard to come by. What Dunvald suggested was simple. They redesign the helmet with sacred metal and adamant, to replace the steel and dragon metal. The dragon bone frame, as vital as it was would remain. Finally, the time had come as Prathos watched expectantly, alongside many apprentice smiths eager to learn how to create "Dragonsteel." The ingots were poured, and the metal was worked. Through acid etching, markings of Ravens and raven feathers, Pentacles and Guthixian symbols were drawn on. When it was attached to a Black Dragonleather gambeson, Prathos cut his hair short once more, placing the armour on his body. The armour fit well, before Prathos finally asked Dunvald how he knew to create armour so well. Dunvald gave a small, knowing smile, before explaining he used to work for a Promethean who treated him second class, but he is glad now that a man like Prathos was the one behind the helmet now. Appearance Prathos is a towering figure, standing 6'4 with 250 pounds of weight, mostly bulky, toned muscle for heavy focus on strength and lifting. Prathos has odd genetics, featuring Olive-Skin, but Golden Blonde hair and harsh, amber coloured eyes. Recently, Prathos' lost helmet has him wearing his hair significantly longer, coming down past his ears whereas during his military days he kept his head shaved clean. He's also seen bearing a thin, but full beard, evidence he once kept completely clean-shaven facially. His scalp, were his hair removed, has a complicated tattoo in red and black colouring. However, the growth of hair has covered this and removed this part of his past. Armaments Armour *Steel Gauntlets - Heavy Gauntlets made to encase and protect the hands in metal. *Ornamental Kiteshield - A Stylized Anti-Dragon Shield, designed after those found in Daemonheim. *Promethean Helmet - A trophy earned by Prathos by slaying his former master Achilleus in the Wilderness. Wearing Achilleus' helmet as a badge of office, the blackened helmet of the deceased overseer causes fear or security in those Prathos looks at. *Promethean Dragonhide - Green Dragonhide dyed black and modified with time, Prathos keeps his gift from Ataleus out of some semblence of memory, behind a hidden passageway in Drachehre, opposite his Raven equipment. Raven Equipment *Raven Helmet - A heavy steel helmet worn by Prathos, designed based off the Promethean style. It is made with adamant and sacred metal, etched with designs of ravens and Guthixian holy symbols. *Raven Boots - Durable boots with plates of sacred steel on the front. *Raven Bracers - Strong bracers designed after the style worn by Aegus. *Raven Cuirass - A Breastplate made to show the glass orbs from the armour below, designed to look like scales. *Raven Dragonhide - Black Dragonhide modified with glass orbs for magical use, meant to resist magic and hold a magical charge. *Raven Gloves - Thick dragonhide gloves with orbs in the palm for spell casting. More articulated than the gauntlets he also wears. *Raven Pauldrons - With feather designs and the mark of the Dragonkin on the top of each shoulder, this Draconic sacred metal is designed to protect the shoulders. Weapons *Mithril Longsword - A Wing-shaped hilt ripples out of the blade in a crucifix form. It measures around 55 inches long, with a bone grip handle. *Steel Spear - A ten foot spear with a leaf-bladed head. *Steel Warhammer *Enhanced Splitbark Orb *Left-Handed Steel Dagger Accessories *Amulet of Glory - A Dragonstone Amulet, and a key secret to Prathos' past. *Bladestorm Drape - A Blood Red cloak enchanted to make sword strikes slightly more powerful. *Ceremonial Dragon Cloak - A Blood Red cloak made from red dragonhide, worn by Aegus. A replica is worn by Prathos for court. *Raven Cloak - A bright green cloak with white trim, a sign of a Renderra Officer. Personality Prathos is very prone to vengeance and vigilantism. He appears to be a broken man, all sense of emotional armour destroyed and distraught. He's abandoned his traditions, and no longer cares about other people or himself as much as his one motivation remaining, even willing to put his life at risk for the sake of it being achieved. Due to his reckless and lawless behaviour, it is safest to say Prathos is Chaotic-Neutral. His anger and rage often channel magically as fire, as evidenced by the spells he uses through his side-arm orb. Trivia *Prathos is strong for a human, and can take a heavy beating. He is, however, not fast by any stretch and prone to be bull-headed when enraged. *Prathos' intellect is hard to match, but it has never been focused on literature, mathematics, or the sciences. He knows strategy, and he knows combat. To his people this was all he needed to know. This does further highlight his presence as a figure that doesn't fit in with the rest of the world he dwells within. *Prathos doesn't like talking about his past, and will usually change the subject if it comes up after offering minimal information. *The most recent, sincere laugh Prathos had was when a Fremennik believed he acted like a mercernary leader. Though, whether he was laughing at a Fremennik trying to preach about mannerisms or the thought of leading a mercenary band was never dicussed. *Aegus drew inspiration from Greek Mythology for combat, but Bane, Megatron, and Vegeta for personality. A large influence on both, however, was Sandor Clegane. *Aegus is a name mixed of Argus, the hundred eyed guardian of Hera's, and Aegis, the feared shield with Medusa's visage blazoned upon it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Humans